


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by foreverfelicityqueen (orphan_account), stydiasredstring (orphan_account)



Series: Shadows Universe [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, basically cute overload, stydia domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stydiasredstring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled kissing his cheek. “Thank you, but we are not naming our future son Hubert.”</p>
<p>“It was my great-uncle’s name,” Stiles bit back going to sit as his desk under the window. “And you said baby naming was a democratic process.”</p>
<p>“And I’m allowed to veto all suggestions, isn’t democracy grand?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another fluffy stydia fic. I have plenty planned in this universe and I am on a stydia kick so ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This is unbeta-ed because I couldn't wait to share it with my peoples

I Want to Hold Your Hand

“No,” Lydia replied curtly as she settled into bed. She was having more trouble getting comfortable these days, with her belly constantly expanding and her back in a perpetually aching state. It was proving to be annoying.

“It’s a great name,” He countered bring over her stack of books that she left on the dresser.

She smiled kissing his cheek. “Thank you, but we are not naming our future son Hubert.”

“It was my great-uncle’s name,” Stiles bit back going to sit as his desk under the window. “And you said baby naming was a democratic process.”

“And I’m allowed to veto all suggestions, isn’t democracy grand?” she smirked earning her an eye roll from Stiles. “But this conversation is a moot point anyway. We’re having a girl.”

“Even you, the great Lydia Martin, cannot possibly know the sex of our child before a doctor confirms it.”

“Mother’s intuition,” she replied propping the quantum mechanics book on a pillow.

“My mother intuitively thought I was a tex-mex burrito causing indigestion, so I’m not sure that’s a thing until you actually have a kid in your arms.”

“Now see that’s a real suggestion.”

“Tex-mex? You sure you’re not just having a pregnancy craving?” Stiles replied, narrowly ducking as she launched a highlighter at his head.

“I meant your mother’s name, dork.”

He stopped reading to look up at her, a soft smile on his face. “Really?”

“Why not? I’ve always loved the name Claudia, and it’d be nice to think that your mom was watching over her. Like her own personal guardian angel.”

She dropped her gaze then as her hand protectively wrapped around her middle.

“What are you worrying about?” he asked not even looking up.

“What makes you think I’m worried about anything?” She scoffed, offended at the thought.

Stiles closed the book he was currently using as research, moving towards her spot on the bed.

“Because I know you,” he replied placing his own hand over hers, lacing their fingers together. “I know the silence that passes over you when you’re concerned, so what is it.”

“Are we being selfish?” her voice much smaller than she’d ever allow with anyone else. “I mean we live in a world where our entire support system is constantly under threat by a monster from a fairytale. And we’re bringing a child into it, what kind of parents do that?”

He pushed her books away gathering her in his arms to pull her closer. “Listen to me. Yes our lives have dangers, but this kid is gonna be the most guarded infant in all of California. I’m not gonna let anyone or anything near her or _him._ And it’s not selfish for us to want to start a family.”

“I’m just scared about what this life could do to her.”

Stiles leaned in kissing her deeply. “I know, but with you for a mom, this kid is already tough as nails. If anything, the world better watch out for her.”

Lydia ran her free hand through his hair, massaging circles into his scalp. “How is it you always know exactly what I need to hear?”

“It’s a gift,” he replied with a low chuckle. “Now stop worrying, okay? Nothing’s gonna happen to our baby. I promise.”

She leaned back on their bed nestling into her pillow, Stiles followed suit pushing her discarded work off the side. As soon as he was situated, she snuggled into him, his arm protectively draped around her middle.

“You’re gonna make a great dad,” she whispered, as he pressed a kiss to just below her earlobe. “If you are half as good at talking to our kid as you are calming me down.”

“Let’s hope so,” he replied sleepily. “If not the kid can go whining to Uncle Scott or Auntie Allison about it.”

“I’m sure they’ll love that,” she giggled turning slightly to face him. “I love you and our baby.”

“Good,” he muttered his eyes fluttering closed. “Because there’s no return policy.”

* * *

 

“Alright, are you two ready to find out the sex of your baby,” Dr. Thomas asked, when he stepped into the room.

Stiles laughter was cut short by the sharp poke to his rips.

“Ow,” Stiles rubbed the spot Lydia jabbed. “Sorry Doc, she’s convinced she already knows the sex.”

“Ah I see,” the doctor took a seat on the stool next to the table. “Well, hopefully I can confirm your suspicions.”

“So do I,” Lydia replied with a smirk. “Otherwise this one will be back on the Hubert train.”

“Oh I don’t recommend that name. My sister-in-law named her son that. Poor kid hates it,” Dr. Thomas joked.

“Why must you make everyone gang up on me?” Stiles looked down at her with mock sternness. “Not even the doctor is on my side.”

“Maybe because I’m his patient.” He shook his head leaning down to kiss her quickly.

“Are we ready?” the doctor  already had the ultrasound up and running. “Lydia, remember the gel will be cold.”

She nodded leaning back as she lifted her shirt up a little more to give him better access to her abdomen. Her hand instinctively found Stiles’, and he lifted hers to his lips pressing a in a kiss.

The room had grown silent apart from the swooshing sounds of the machine and Stiles had almost forgotten the reason for their visit before Dr. Thomas cleared his throat.

“Is something wrong?” Lydia questioned her grip tightening in his. “Is it the baby?”

“They baby is fine Lydia, I just,” he sighed pointing to the screen. “I’m not sure how we missed this earlier, but I’m picking up two heartbeats.”

Stiles froze, staring at the screen before him, and he saw it too. Two distinct figures before his eyes. Two babies.

“Twins?” Lydia echoed his thoughts with a mix of emotions to vast to note each one.

“Yes, twins. I’m sorry I didn’t pick up on this before. It happens, but I do apologize,” Dr. Thomas pointed to the screen once more. “Baby one must have been, obstructing the view of baby two. Did you still want to know the sex?”

He let his eyes drift from the screen to Lydia, joy cascading from his features. Lydia still looked a little panicked but he could see the happiness flood her eyes.

“Yea,” she replied. “We definitely want to know.”

“Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski, they are girls.”

Stiles looked back to the screen taking in the sight of his daughters.

“Told you we were having a girl,” Lydia noted smugly.

“Yea,” he met her eyes running a hand down her cheek. “You did. Now we need a second name.”  

“Anything that doesn’t resemble Hubert and I’m good,” she joked, earning her another mock glare.

“How about Laura?” he replied. Honestly it was the girl name he liked the most, before she’d even brought up his mother last night.

“Laura and Claudia,” she mused with a smile. “I love them.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> baby #2 is named for the lovely imperialimpala on tumblr. She's the reason most of this universe has even been written so, we all owe her a standing ovation.


End file.
